


Nalu: Kiss or Push

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Nalu: Kiss or Push

“Look out!” Natsu yelled as the mage they were fighting redirected his breath attack at Lucy. He was to late however as his flames engulfed the blonde mage. 

“AAHHH!” Lucy screamed and closed her eyes as the flames blew past her. When she opened them she was standing there her clothes burned to ashes. “NATSU!!” she yelled as her keys clattered on the planks of the bridge, falling through the cracks. 

The enemy mage cackled as Lucy attempted to cover all the important bits. “What a show! Not only will I beat the great Salamander but I get an eye full of his woman while I’m at it!”

“I’m not his woman!” Lucy shrieked. 

“Don't you dare look!” Natsu warned as he rushed to where Lucy was. 

They had taken a job to hunt down a dark mage that was wreaking havoc on a small town. The reports had said that the mage was jumping attractive women on a bridge just outside the town. Sure enough the moment Lucy walked out on the bridge the mage had attacked. However the mage was proving to be stronger then the reports had suggested and he caught them by surprise. 

Natsu reached Lucy and stood in front of her blocking her front view. “Natsu, my keys!” Lucy exclaimed. 

“I’ll get them Lucy!” Happy said as he dived out of sight. 

“You stupid Fairy Tail wizards, you really thought that you could catch me?” the mage laughed. 

Natsu launched another breath attack and the mage reflected it back at them. Natsu turned and grabbed Lucy wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Their chests were pressed together and Natsu grabbed her bottom lifting her up as he evaded the reflected attack. “Natsu, hands!” Lucy yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Natsu drove out of the way as the enemy mage launched an offensive attack at them. The two rolled across the ground before Lucy landed on top of Natsu. She sat up, straddling Natsu who was lying flat on his back. Natsu reached up and grabbed both of hers breast causing Lucy to scream and smack his hands away. “What do you think you are – Ahh!” Lucy screamed again as the mage launched another attack at them. Natsu sat up and grabbed Lucy around the waist, twisting them both out of the way to avoid the attack. This time they landed with Lucy on the bottom and Natsu landing face first in her chest. Before she could get mad she grabbed Natsu and rolled away as another attack hit the ground where they had been laying. 

“Are you two gonna fight or keep getting handsy with each other?” the mage sneered as he blasted another attack at them. The rolled out of the way again but this time when they stopped Natsu sat up on his knees; Lucy’s legs were still locked together as Lucy lay under him. 

“Lucy this isn’t time to play!” Natsu said as he blasted away another attack. 

“What makes you think I’m playing?” Lucy yelled. Natsu untangled himself from her and pulled her to her feet as he stood up. Pulling off his shirt he covered Lucy with it. 

“Don’t let this guy see you!” he said. Before Lucy could respond Natsu took off and rushed the mage. 

“You fool! I will just reflect you attack back at you!” the mage said as he readied himself for Natsu’s attack. 

“Fire Dragon Iron Fist!” Natsu yelled as he punched the mage’s reflective barrier with everything he had. “Now Lucy!” He hollered as he stood his ground against his reflected attack.

“Wha-?” Lucy started when her keys fell out of the sky in front of her. 

“Here you are Lucy!” Happy cried from above her.

“Alright!” Lucy said pulling out Scorpio’s key. “Open gate of the Scorpion! Star Dress!” Scorpio appeared as Lucy donned his star dress. “Sand Buster!” The two cried as a whirlwind of sand headed towards Natsu and the enemy mage. Natsu dove out of the way as the sand met his reflected Iron Fist attack. The three attacks mixed together and blasted toward the enemy mage. 

“Fool! I will just refl-“ the mage started but the sandy inferno was upon him before he had time to put up his reflective shield. The attacks hit him full blasting him backwards into a large tree where he landed in a smoldering heap. 

“We did it!” Natsu as he stood up from where he had landed. Lucy walked over to him and crossed her arms. “What?” Natsu asked nervously when he saw the angry look on her face. 

“I don’t know whether to kiss you or push you off the bridge.” Lucy admitted. 

“Can I pick?” Natsu gave her a toothy smile.


End file.
